Betrayal
by Badge177
Summary: Prequel to 'Missing'. Carrot is already besotted with his superior officer; now Vimes finally realizes the depth of his feelings for Carrot. But the bond between them is tested when Vetinari suspects something... Rating for theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All Discworld characters belong to Terry Pratchett. I own nothing. I'm just inspired to write stuff Mr. Pratchett isn't likely to. No disrespect is intended.

**Author's note:** This is a prequel of sorts to 'Missing!' (see my profile). It isn't strictly necessary to read this story first, but it does give you a better understanding of Vetinari's motives in later stories.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 1**

Commander Sir Samuel Vimes climbed the familiar steps to the Oblong Office. He looked annoyed. The Patrician had sent for him; the third time in as many days. Being overloaded at work had already tested his patience to the limits; the last thing he needed now was someone wasting his time.

He entered the anteroom and sat down, forced to listen to the sound of the clock that always drove him mad.

Drumknott appeared. "His Lordship will see you now, sir," he said.

_Ye gods! _thought Vimes. _That was quick!_

He tapped on the Patrician's door.

"Come in, Sir Samuel," said a voice from within.

"Er, you wanted to see me, sir?" said Vimes, as he entered.

The Patrician gathered up the papers on his desk and tapped them on the blotter, first one way and then the other. Finally, he set them to one side.

Then, he looked up.

"Yes..." he said. "Please, sit down."

Vimes sat, his eyes focusing automatically on the familiar spot on the wall.

The Patrician leaned back in his chair and studied him for a moment. He appeared to be thinking about something, but he didn't seem in a hurry to speak.

Vimes shifted in his seat. "Er, I realize you're busy, sir, so if—"

"As a matter of fact, Sir Samuel, _you_ are the only appointment I have today."

"Oh, bit of a quiet day, then, sir?" said Vimes, barely disguising the sarcasm in his voice.

"On the contrary. I would say it's been quite an eventful day, actually. The reason you are the only appointment is merely because I have cancelled all the others."

"Oh," said Vimes, stopping suddenly in his tracks. "So, what did you want to see me about, sir?"

The Patrician continued to study him. "How long have we known each other, Sir Samuel?" he said.

The cogs in Vimes' brain began to turn, partly to count the number of years, and partly to wonder why he was asking.

"Er, I'm not sure, sir, roughly about—"

"And in all that time, have you ever done anything, how shall I put it... foolish?"

Vimes hesitated. He could think of lots of times actually, but there was nothing he wanted to share with the Patrician. He opened his mouth to speak.

The Patrician continued. "Perhaps foolish isn't quite the right word," he said. "How about... bloody stupid?"

Vimes' mouth remained opened.

The Patrician got up slowly and walked over to the window. He stood with his back to Vimes, looking out over the city. "Tell me, Sir Samuel," he asked casually. "How is your good wife these days?"

_What game is this he's playing_? thought Vimes. _Does he think I have nothing better to do than sit here all day_?

"Er, she's fine, sir," he replied, a little testily. "Well, I mean the baby's due quite soon and she gets tired quickly, but—"

"Ah, yes, of course..." said the Patrician, tapping his fingers on the windowsill. "That would explain a few things, I suppose."

"Sir?"

"And I don't expect you're home much these days in any case," said Vetinari. "Working so late at the office as seems to be your habit lately."

Vimes frowned, and looked across to where the Patrician was standing. "Sir, is there a point to all of this?"

"A point, Sir Samuel?"

"Well, yes, sir. I have matters to attend to at the Yard, and—"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you do," said Vetinari, turning to face him. "I'm sure you and Captain Carrot have _lots_ of things to attend to."

Vimes suddenly began to feel uncomfortable; he didn't like where this was going. _He can't know anything about Carrot and me, can he_? he thought. _Oh, gods, please tell me we've been careful_...

"As I'm sure you are aware, Sir Samuel," Vetinari continued. "There's very little that goes on in this city that escapes my attention. And one question I find myself asking, is _why_?"

Vimes shifted in his seat and stared at the carpet, suddenly finding himself unable to look Vetinari in the eye. "Er, why what, sir?"

"Why the Commander of the Watch would _do_ something so stupid."

"You keep saying that, sir," said Vimes, his annoyance beginning to show. "But what am I supposed to have done that's so bloody stupid?"

In the long silence that followed, Vimes began to wonder why he had asked that question. He had a feeling the answer was going to be the one he feared the most.

It was, as it turned out.

"I'm talking, commander, about your little affair with Captain Carrot."

Vimes stared at the carpet for a moment longer, then he slowly closed his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

Vetinari watched him, deliberately allowing him enough time to let what he'd said sink in.

Vimes put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, don't feel so bad about it, Sir Samuel," said the Patrician, as a small pang of guilt suddenly forced him to speak. "I suppose it's quite understandable, in a way."

"How did you find out?" said Vimes, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh, I've had my suspicions for a while," said the Patrician. "Captain Carrot is a frequent visitor to the palace as I'm sure you are aware. He was here this morning, actually. I've always liked him, you know, and I do so enjoy our little chats while he's here. He never stops talking about you, you know. His love and admiration for you is quite astounding. And, of course, his _honesty_ is quite refreshing..."

Vimes looked up with a stunned expression. He could hardly believe his ears.

"_Carrot_ told you?" he asked incredulously.

Vetinari gave him a wry smile. "No, not in so many words. But he's quite incapable of lying you know, and it wasn't difficult to read between the lines. After a while, it became quite obvious. To me, at least." He waited a few moments, and then added. "And now, of course, you have just unwittingly confirmed my suspicions."

_You bastard_! thought Vimes. _You cunning, bloody bastard_!

"The important thing now, of course," Vetinari continued. "Is what do you intend to do about it?"

Vimes didn't answer; he was still struggling to think straight.

"What would happen, do you think, if this knowledge were to somehow get out?" said Vetinari. "Can you even begin to imagine the effect it would have on your career?"

Vimes' life suddenly flashed before him. Everything he had worked for, everything he had achieved up until now; his promotion to commander and the City Watch that had gone from the sorry bunch of men that it was; to what it was now. Dear gods, his marriage. And the future, the one thing he'd never had before, with Sybil and the new baby. Everything. All gone.

And then would come the shame, his family name once again dragged through the mud...

Vimes closed his eyes; he could hardly bear to think about it.

There was another long moment of silence.

"I, er..." Vimes rubbed his forehead; his throat was dry. "What do you suggest I do?" he said hoarsely, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Under the circumstances, Sir Samuel, I think _ending_ it would be the appropriate action, don't you?"

Vimes looked up. "That's it?" he said. "Just end it?"

Vetinari's expression suddenly softened. "Oh, come, Sir Samuel. Everyone makes mistakes. I don't see as this matter need go any further than this office, do you?"

Vimes waited, as if expecting him to say something else, _anything_, not just this. Surely he'd try to threaten him? Or at least try to blackmail him? Was he really saying all he had to do was end it, and it would all be forgotten?

That didn't sound like the Vetinari he knew.

"I just end it?" Vimes repeated, hardly believing what Vetinari had just said.

Vetinari nodded. "And I think sooner rather than later, don't you?" he said, walking back to his desk. He sat down and returned his attention to the pile of papers that had occupied him earlier. "Please," he said. "Don't let me detain you. I seem to remember you have matters to attend to at the Yard, yes?"

Vimes got up a little unsteadily. "Er, yes, sir..."

Vimes headed for the door, and then stopped. He looked back at Vetinari, still half expecting him to say something else.

Vetinari didn't bother looking up; he simply waved him out with his hand.

Vimes left the building almost in a trance. He descended the steps of the palace slowly, feeling sick and light-headed.

This was quite possibly going to be the worst day of his life.

He wasn't naïve enough to think Vetinari would just forget this. He would owe him for this for as long as the man drew breath.

But even now, he knew owing Vetinari for keeping this to himself wasn't going to be the hardest part. No, that part was easy; he could deal with that. In a way.

The hardest part, he realized, would be telling Carrot that it was over...

-o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2**

It was late afternoon when Vimes arrived back at the Yard. He knew that by now most of the watchmen would be out on duty somewhere, and the few remaining people in the building would busy themselves studiously with paperwork the minute he walked through the door. Any other day that might have bothered him; but right now, it was exactly what he needed.

He paused at the front door, taking in a deep breath, attempting to steady his nerves. Then he entered, closing the door behind him. He walked through the front office, his eyes immediately scanning the room, looking for Carrot.

He wasn't here.

_Damn_!

"Er, does anyone know where Captain Carrot is?" he said, to the room at large.

Constable Jenkins' head appeared over a large pile of paperwork. "Er, he went out with Nobby about an hour ago, sir." he said. "There was a minor disturbance in Filigree Street. Captain Carrot offered to go and sort it out."

"Oh, right, fine, fine," said Vimes. "Well, as soon as he gets back, tell him I want to see him in my office, would you?"

"Will do, sir."

Vimes climbed the stairs to his office, trying his best to look calm.

_Just act normal_, he told himself. _No one here knows a thing..._

He opened the door and went in. He leaned back against the door and ran his hands over his face, trying desperately to maintain a grip on his sanity.

_However did I get into this mess_? he thought. _Life was so simple once. I went to work, I did my job, and I went home again..._

The Patrician had tricked him into opening his big mouth.

_Now all I do is sleep poorly and constantly look over my shoulder, worrying who the hell's listening to my damned conversations..._

They were going to have to end it. And it was all his fault.

_How in the hells am I going to tell Carrot_?

Vimes dragged himself over to his desk and slumped wearily into his chair.

_Gods, I feel so damned tired..._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember the last time he'd had a good night's sleep. And in that unguarded moment, another thought, one he'd deliberately pushed to the back of his mind, slowly began edging its way to the forefront.

_I'm going to have to give up Carrot..._

Why did that thought bother him so much? He wasn't the one who'd started this relationship, after all. He already had a wife who loved him; he didn't need Carrot. Did he?

Vimes reached for the bottom drawer of his desk; as he always did when he was too strung out to remember the bottle was no longer there.

_If I ended it all now, would it really matter_? _That much_?

Vimes slammed the desk drawer closed, hard. Annoyed because he'd reached for it out of habit, but mostly because he knew he was fighting a losing battle with himself, trying to pretend that Carrot meant nothing to him.

_I'd been afraid of this and yet I'd done nothing to prevent it. That night at Carrot's place, I should have just got dressed and gone home, instead of staying and... and allowing myself to fall for... godsdamnit!_

He ran a hand through his hair; suddenly realizing his hands were shaking.

_...Carrot._

He loved him, didn't he?

_No!_

He could pretend all he damn well wanted; he knew he couldn't lie to himself. He loved him; he just wouldn't admit it.

Vimes leaned on his desk and covered his face with his hands, wondering, not for the first time today, if things could possibly get any worse.

-o0o-

Nobby and Carrot arrived back at the Yard some time later. Vimes could hear their voices downstairs.

"But, I _told_ you, Carrot," Nobby was saying. "It's just a _reflex_ action."

"Nobby!" said Carrot aghast. "You deliberately kicked that man in the—"

"Well, I ain't no good at talking to 'em like you are, am I?" said Nobby, rolling his eyes.

Carrot frowned. "Well, I don't think you were really trying that hard."

"I was!" said Nobby hotly. "But my boot always acts faster'n my brain. It's prob'ly summat to do with the blood supply, I mean, it's all downhill to my feet, innit?"

"Er, Carrot?" said Constable Jenkins, cutting in. "The commander wants to see you in his office. He's been waiting for you..."

Carrot's expression instantly changed. "Okay, I'll be right there," he said, suddenly forgetting all about Nobby's insalubrious enquiry techniques.

-o0o-

Carrot entered the office. He could tell something was wrong as soon as he saw Vimes' face.

"What's the matter, sir?" he said, looking concerned. "You look as if you've seen Death himself."

Vimes snorted. "Oh, if only you knew how true that was, Carrot."

Carrot came closer. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Vimes rubbed his forehead edgily. "I've been to see the Patrician, Carrot..."

"Yes, I know. I was there this morning; he was talking about you."

"Well, I bloody well _know_ that!" said Vimes, trying desperately to maintain his self-control.

Carrot frowned. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

Vimes took a deep breath. "He knows about us, Carrot... He knows because I told him."

Carrot stared at him, his expression unreadable.

"Did you hear what I said, Carrot? He _knows_."

"I heard what you said."

Vimes braced himself; fully expecting Carrot to take a swing at him.

Carrot eyed him sideways. "Why would you do a thing like that, sir?" he said carefully. "Tell the Patrician, I mean?"

"Because he led me to believe he already knew; that you had already said something, anything, I don't know..."

"And you really thought I would say something?"

"Didn't you?"

"No, of course not. So... what did he say when you told him?"

"He, er..." Vimes swallowed, he'd been dreading this part. "He said we'd have to end it, Carrot."

Carrot's face remained impassive.

Vimes held his breath, thrown off balance by Carrot's reaction. He'd been expecting a row, a jab in the eye; tears even, but not this.

Suddenly, Carrot spoke. "I think I know why he's doing this..." he said slowly, almost to himself.

"What?"

"I should have realized it before."

"Carrot, what are you talking about?"

"Every time we talked he would bring the same subject up. He always wanted to talk about you; always asking the same questions; what sort of relationship we had, how we got on with each other, that sort of thing..."

Vimes shook his head. "But, I don't understand, why would he want to know that?"

"I'm not sure," said Carrot. "But it was almost as if..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Carrot suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys. "Here," he said, shoving them into Vimes' hand. "Take these. Go back to my place and wait for me, there's something I need to take care of." He turned and headed for the door.

"Carrot?"

"Just do it!"

"But, where are you going?"

"Trust me!"

"_Carrot!_"

But Carrot was gone.

Vimes stared at the bunch of keys in his hand, his mind teetering on the edge of the abyss. He closed his fist around them, hoping that Carrot knew what the bloody hell he was doing. Because if he didn't, then things really _were _about to get worse...

-o0o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 3**

Carrot strode up the steps of the Patrician's Palace and entered, unannounced. Drumknott met him in the anteroom, somewhat surprised to see him again so soon.

"Captain Carrot..." he said. "I didn't realize you had an appointment with his Lordship?"

"I don't," said Carrot. "But I think he'll want to see me all the same."

Drumknott smiled pleasantly. "Well, it is rather late in the day, captain. Perhaps it could wait until tomorr—" He suddenly became aware that Carrot was staring at him, and that he didn't look happy. Drumknott blinked and pushed back his spectacles with a finger, deciding, wisely, that trying to stop him probably wasn't a good idea. "One moment, captain," he said. "I shall inform his Lordship of your arrival."

Carrot smiled. "Thank you Drumknott. That's very reasonable of you."

-o0o-

Vimes grabbed his coat and left his office. He dropped Carrot's keys into his pocket as he descended the stairs. He gave orders to Captain Noakes to take charge while he was gone, and then he left the building, heading for Carrot's place.

-o0o-

The Patrician was sitting at his desk, going through the remainder of the day's formalities, when Drumknott's head appeared around the door.

"Milord?" he said politely.

"Yes, Drumknott," said the Patrician, without looking up. "What is it?"

"Er, Captain Carrot is here, milord, he wishes to speak with you. He's waiting in the anteroom."

The Patrician raised an eyebrow. "Captain Carrot?"

"Yes, milord. He said it was important, and couldn't wait."

The Patrician paused for a second, and then continued to study his paperwork.

"Er, shall I tell him you're busy, milord?" said Drumknott, anticipating his reply.

"No, Drumknott. If Captain Carrot says it's important, then I think you'd better show him in, don't you?"

"Of course, milord."

Drumknott glided out of the room.

And Carrot strode in.

"Ah, Captain Carrot," said the Patrician, giving him a thin smile. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Glad you think so, sir."

The Patrician stood. "Please..." he said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand, sir. If it's all the same to you."

The Patrician gave him a small nod.

"So, captain. What can I do for you?"

"I think you know why I'm here, sir," said Carrot, looking him directly in the eye.

The Patrician met his gaze, unflinching. "Yes, captain..." he said. "I believe I do."

-o0o-

Vimes stood outside Carrot's lodgings searching in his pocket for the key. It was almost dark now, and the murky evening light meant he'd be able to let himself in without being noticed. He unlocked the door and entered, and then sat on the bed, waiting for Carrot to return...

-o0o-

Captain Carrot of the City Watch and the Supreme ruler of Ankh-Morpork stood facing one another, each man obviously unafraid of the other. The contrast in the two men was quite striking. Regardless of the differences in physical appearance, however, both men had one thing in common. It was a man named Samuel Vimes...

The Patrician was the first to speak.

"So, captain," he said. "I assume the commander has sent you here to speak with me?"

"Actually, no, sir," said Carrot. "Commander Vimes doesn't know I'm here."

"Really?" said the Patrician, quite taken aback. "But he did inform you of our little discussion this afternoon?"

"Yes, sir, he did."

"And the matter has been dealt with, I trust?"

"If you mean has it changed anything between the commander and myself, sir, then no."

Vetinari eyed him, carefully. "Are you telling me you would deliberately disobey an order, captain?"

"I wasn't aware that it was an order, sir."

Vetinari considered him for a moment and then turned towards the window. He hadn't been expecting a confrontation, much less from Carrot. He would need more time to think about this sudden, unexpected turn of events.

Carrot assessed the situation and recognized the signs: Vetinari wasn't a man to lose his composure, but this was as close as he was going to get. He took a deep breath and pressed forward, determined to see this through...

"Sir, why are you doing this to the commander?" he said.

The Patrician suddenly turned. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it's obvious to me that you care for him as much as I do—"

"You presume rather a lot, young man," said Vetinari, a little testily.

Carrot knew he was skating on thin ice.

Vetinari continued, "You know, secrets can be a dangerous thing to have, captain," he said, meaningfully.

"Yes, sir..." said Carrot, spotting the veiled threat. "But everyone has secrets..."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Well, I talk to people," said Carrot. "It's amazing how much they can tell you without actually saying anything at all..."

Vetinari glared at him.

Carrot smiled innocently. It was the sort of smile that managed to look both friendly and menacing at the same time. It said: "_Two can play at this game_."

Vetinari turned away from him suddenly and returned his gaze to the window. He clasped his hands behind his back; Carrot couldn't help noticing his knuckles had turned white.

A long moment of silence followed, in which the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock.

Carrot licked his lips nervously, grateful that Vetinari had his back to him. He'd found a chink in Vetinari's armour, and in an effort to save his commander, he had risked everything on it...

Finally, Vetinari spoke.

"It appears I have misjudged you, captain," he said.

Carrot let his breath out slowly. "Could be, sir," he said. "It's a mistake a lot of people make."

"Indeed."

There was another long moment of silence.

"Well, it appears this discussion is over, captain," said Vetinari, turning to face him again.

"I take it everything's... _settled_, then?"

"It would appear that way," Vetinari conceded. "Seeing as I no longer have a choice in the matter."

"No, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I do trust, however, that you know the meaning of the word 'discretion', captain?"

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

"Well, if there's nothing else..."

"No, sir."

Carrot turned and saw himself out.

Vetinari stared after him for a long time when he'd gone. He couldn't imagine why he'd ever thought Carrot was simple. He was far from it. The young man didn't miss a thing. He took in everything and there it stayed, just waiting for a chance to re-emerge...

Vetinari returned his attention to the window.

The sky outside glowed an eerie orange, the effect of hundreds of lights coming on all over the city. People everywhere were getting ready for bed. Sleep, however, was the last thing on Vetinari's mind. How could he possibly sleep knowing he had failed? He knew how important Carrot had become in Vimes' life, and his motive for wanting to end their relationship was purely selfish. Carrot had been right; he _did_ care for Vimes. He'd wanted to end their relationship not because he thought it was wrong, but because it wasn't _him_.

-o0o-

Drumknott went about his business in his room, ironing and laying out his clothes for the morning. Finally satisfied that everything was in order, he ran a bath and got ready to retire. He would be returning here to sleep later, as he always did, quietly slipping from the Patrician's bed and returning to his own. Vetinari had always preferred to sleep alone, if the man ever slept at all.

He began wondering, vaguely, what Carrot had wanted to see the Patrician about, and if he would be stopping by for a chat like he always did. Carrot was asking some strange questions about the Patrician lately, but he knew there was no harm in answering them. After all, it was only Carrot...

-o0o-

Carrot arrived back at his lodgings and let himself in.

Vimes jumped up when he saw him, looking concerned. "Carrot! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"Really, sir?" said Carrot, smiling.

"Yes," Vimes admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. "Really."

"I've been to see the Patrician," said Carrot. "We had a little chat."

Vimes' face turned white. "You did _what_?"

"It's okay, sir. Everything's been sorted out."

"Sorted out? But, _how..._?"

"I'll explain later," said Carrot. "The important thing is, Vetinari can't touch you anymore, and he knows it."

"But Carrot! How can you be sure of that?"

"Let's just say Vetinari has a little secret of his own. I'm just playing him at his own game."

"I-I don't understand."

"Well, I took a chance, and it paid off."

"You took a _chance_?" said Vimes, suddenly regaining his senses. "Carrot, are you _mad_? What if it had gone wrong?"

"It would have been the end of my career, probably," Carrot admitted. "But I couldn't just let you—"

"Carrot, you _idiot_!" Vimes bellowed. "You can't go around risking your career for _my_ sake!"

"I considered it worth it, sir."

"But you could have lost everything, Carrot! And for what?"

"For you, sir," said Carrot. "And for us... if that's what you still want, of course."

Vimes stared at him; furious at him for being so reckless, knowing that he ought to grab hold of him and shake some bloody sense into him. Instead, he reached out and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Carrot," he said, fighting with mixed emotions. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

Carrot didn't answer, knowing he'd do anything to protect his commander. Instead, he squeezed Vimes a little tighter; it seemed to suffice as a reply.

They finally broke the embrace, and Vimes looked up into Carrot's face, knowing there was no longer any doubt in his mind about his feelings for him. He smiled, somewhat resignedly, and ran a hand through his hair. "Er, do you mind if I stay for a bit?" he asked, a little awkwardly. "I could, er, do with the company?"

Carrot smiled at him, the look on his face said: "Did you really need to ask?"

He Vimes closer...

And, some time later...

Carrot lay back on the bed. Vimes moved over and lay his head on Carrot's chest, smiling as Carrot's arms closed around him and his face nuzzled into his hair.

"So, are you planning to tell me what Vetinari's little secret is, then?" said Vimes, still smiling.

"Well, you're never going to believe this," said Carrot. "But he and Drumknott are, you know..."

Vimes lifted his head and looked at him. "No?" he said, flabbergasted. "Really?"

Carrot nodded.

"Well, I'll be... But then, why did Vetinari insist we end _our_ relationship?" said Vimes.

"Why do you think?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? The man hates me."

Carrot searched Vimes' face, looking for an indication he might be joking. He wasn't. Vimes genuinely believed that Vetinari hated him, when Carrot knew the complete opposite was true. It amazed him how this man lying in his arms could believe himself so unworthy of anyone's love.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks anymore," said Carrot. "We're still together, and he can't change that."

Vimes lay his head on Carrot's chest again. "Carrot..." he said, a little uncertainly. "Everything will be all right, won't it?"

"Yes," said Carrot, wrapping his arms around him, almost protectively. "Everything will be all right. I promise."

Lying in the warmth of Carrot's embrace, Vimes could almost believe that was true. For as long as he could remember he'd been looking out for other people, and now, someone was actually looking out for him...

'..._Quis custodiet ipsos custodies_?' Vetinari had once asked him. '_Who guards the guards_?'

'_That's easy, sir_,' Vimes remembered replying at the time. '_We guard one another_...'

He smiled.

Maybe today wouldn't be the worse day of his life, after all...

-o0o-

The End.


End file.
